Sweden
by Mtwapa
Summary: A couple discuss future plans with regards to their relationship. Horatio Caine has some making up to do. Caution: Rather a lot of fluff! Enjoy.


**Author's Note: As mentioned in the summary, complete fluff. This is quite light-hearted compared to what I normally write. I've made Sonia, one of Eric's elder sisters. Lubimiy translates into 'Darling' in russian. I've rated it M just incase, because of the innuendo conversations. ENJOY.**

**Last and final prompt #5: Dedicated to Carrro - for being the best whoosher ever!!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, not yet, they don't belong to me...but to CBS, J.Bruckheimer, A.Zuiker et al.**

**Sweden**

"Marisol?" he whispered between his gulps of air as he tried to bring his breathing back to normal, his hands running gently along her sides.

"Are you ok?" was his final question as his breathing slowed. The fast pounding of her heart against his skin sounded like drums in the air.

She raised her head, her eyes quickly losing the fierce green he had seen while they had roughly and passionately moved together to the invisible tempo of the love in their hearts. She had a sly grin curving the corners of her mouth, "You really know how to blow a girl's mind, don't you, Lieutenant?" she teased.

He found himself grinning along with her, "One does try their best on their wedding night ma'am." he said in the most serious tone he could muster under the circumstances.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Although I think we still need to resolve something…"

"Hmm…" he brushed away the sweat-damp curls sticking to her cheek. He cupped her chin, raising it so he could make eye contact, "Anything for you, Marisol."

"Oh good!"

She rolled off him, to the edge of the bed and got up. She looked around at the clothes scattered around the room. It certainly didn't help that most of her stuff was distributed between her apartment, Eric's apartment and Horatio's condo. Clothes seemed rather superfluous after the last 6 months where they had got to know each other _very_ well on a physical level – the attraction being instant and combustible, but she wasn't about to give the rest of Miami, through curtain-less windows, that same chance. She felt his appreciative glance as she sifted through the mess, and felt a blush travel all over, followed closely by a fresh break of sweat. She was glad for the semi-darkness of his bedr-, no _their_ bedroom, she corrected. Turning back to look at him, she saw him, quite comfortably watching her, head propped up in his hand.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Of what I can actually see…Yes, quite." he replied, a smirk lingering at the edge of his mouth. "Sweetheart, this seems quite futile," he said, finally getting up. He saw the crisp, white shirt he had been wearing earlier at the ceremony caught in something near the door. He reached for it and helped her slip into it before giving up on finding his boxers and getting a fresh pair. She was just buttoning up when he came up to her and removed the garter belt hanging carelessly from the breast pocket. She gave an embarrassed chuckle, kissing him and leading him to the front room.

"So this 'something' we have to resolve?" he asked, hands circling her waist, his lips leaving soft, wet, kisses on her neck.

"Go sit down," she ordered, "Oh, and keep your eyes closed-"

"Sweetheart, I thought we already did gifts-" he asked, confused.

"Trust me, Lubimiy," she said, slipping out of his embrace and pushing him towards a sofa.

He shrugged and sat down. He shut his eyes like she had asked. He heard her mutter 'Eric', as she rummaged around the boxes piled in the small hallway that had some of her stuff, his curiosity fully aroused.

"Horatio?"

"Yes?"

"Eyes closed yet?"

"Mhmm,"

"Ok, you can open them now."

Horatio opened his eyes and was confronted with a beach ball-size globe in her hand, "Ah, this 'something' has to do with our rather delayed honeymoon then?"

She smiled, putting it down on the coffee table infront of him. "Ever wanted to do this?"

"Yes, as a kid. I did it several times," he took her hand, and pulled her hand down onto him, "After college and after my brother graduated, made it to the first two places: Singapore and Brazil, and then after that, life just caught up."

She nodded, slithering smoothly, between his legs. "Perfect idea, Marisol." He whispered as his arms closed around her to rest his hands on her belly. She settled back against him, enjoying his embrace. They sat in silence.

"Ready?" she asked quietly. The numerous implications behind that one word, ran through both their minds.

"You know I am, Marisol." he said, kissing her cheek.

He could feel her contagious excitement seep into him as her hands fidgeted.

"I thought we could both shut our eyes," she leaned forward, nearer the globe, pulling him along with her. He put his right hand over her eyes, his left hand sliding into hers. She giggled before reaching back with her right hand to cover his eyes, but first brushing against his lips that were turned up in a smile.

With both their eyes closed, and left hands linked they reached out, delicately, to touch and then spin the globe.

They both knew it was ridiculous that they were holding their breaths, in anticipation. The metal from their rings, cool against hot skin, fingers resting against a point.

Lifting off each other's blindfolds, they both stared at the spot their fingers had come to rest on.

"Sweden?" they both questioned simultaneously before laughing.

"Hmm, we haven't been married for twenty-four hours yet, and we're already doing the mind reading thing." She felt his cheek rest against hers, "Now what?" she whispered, her eyes just able to focus on his.

He could see that lingering hesitation in her eyes that had appeared each time they wanted to take their relationship to the next level. "I guess we're going to Sweden in July then." He fiddled with her ring.

Her eyes dropped down to the simple gold band…it was perfect, save the manner of the ceremony, which was unavoidable, the last few hours were everything she had dreamed they would be. She watched and felt comforted by the burnished glow of their 2 rings together. She listened to his whispers of 18hours of sunlight, cruises along majestic fjords, a cabin lodge in the middle of nowhere - just the two of them, completely and utterly alone.

She smiled at the thought of no calls to crime scenes at obscene hours of the night, "My sister has a friend in Sweden. We used to play together as kids. Her name is Sara. I know Sonia keeps in touch with her."

"Sounds good to me."

"Sweden then?"

"Sweden it is…a honeymoon, four months late! Remind me to make it up to you, Sweetheart."

"I plan to, I plan to…think I'll start that reminding right now," she said meaningfully, her hand raking down his chest, two fingers casually slipping into the inside of the waistband of his boxers, "Recovered? Ready for round two yet, Lieutenant Caine?" she teased hearing his breath hitch.

He looked down at the reaction her hand was provoking, "I think we have our answer Mrs. Caine."

-FIN-


End file.
